


A Brand New Start

by sadrareshipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adulthood, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Mages, Mages Guild, Magic, Magic-Users, Moving On, Moving Out, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), Real Life, Rejection, Roommates, Sad, Separations, Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), Unexpected Visitors, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadrareshipper/pseuds/sadrareshipper
Summary: After the battle with Tartarus, the guild disbands, leaving the members on their own. We see our main cast transition into adults as they try to create themselves a new life. They begin to discover who they are, new relationships blossom, other relationships break.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It's a Monday, a workday. A day like any other day. Just another Monday. And that's how Juvia liked it.

The air was dewy and the Sun—like the villagers—was still in the process of waking up. It was early—too early honestly—but she didn't mind it. She liked the quiet walks around town, each time observing something new about her new home.

It's been three months since Fairy Tail disbanded. It's been three months since she up and moved here. She, like the others, scattered throughout Fiore, trying to stay away as far as they could from Magnolia and the remaining memories of the guild. As far as she knew, some did stay, like Alzack and Bisca. But that was more because their daughter Asuka liked it there. Who could blame her? It is the only hometown she knew. So they stayed and found work elsewhere.

She walked past the marketplace, the bakers and the florists, the grocers and the merchants, all getting ready to start their day. And she was right along with them. With her cerulean shoulder bag tucked underneath her elbow, she was ready to begin her day.

Wisteria was a surprise to her. She did not expect to call this quaint little village her new home. Hidden near Hargeon, it is far enough to get away from Magnolia but close enough to wanted to revisit some old memories—or, in the back of her mind, close enough in case the guild reopens. She knew it was wishful thinking but it gave her a sense of security. That if something happens to her old home, she could be there to save it. She knew it was a pipe dream, but she couldn't help but wonder at times. Would the guild ever get back together again? Wishful thinking could only do so much so she ignored it.

Walking onto the cobblestone sidewalks, she greets the business owners as they opened their shops along the way.

Wisteria was something else for her; it represented something else entirely. It was a place where she could become a new person. After her last confrontation with Gray, she needed the time off to find herself. Her first reaction was to go far, never to be seen again, but she knew that that would be counterproductive to her progress. If she wanted to truly change, she would need to face her old life and move on.

So when she found out that Gray moved here too, while at first, she couldn't be surprised. After all, it was during a mission at Hargeon that they passed through the village. Still, it still made her nervous at a chance encounter. They not only lived in the same place, but also in the same apartment building on the same floor. But even still, encounters between the two were far and few between. And honestly, she preferred it that way.

She stops in front of a brick building. It was small, one floor, with multiple windows on its sides. She looks around before pulling out a key and unlocking the big door. Once she opens the door, she walks into one of the rooms and sits at a front desk. _Just another day,_ she muses as she pulls out a book, a notepad, and some pens from her bag, _I can't wait._

 


	2. Arrival

 

 

 

"Okay, children. Can you please tell me how do we keep a plant alive? We…"

"…water it and give it sunlight and air." The children reply simultaneously.

Juvia nods, widening her smile, "Excellent! Now, why do we need to give a plant water and sunlight and air?"

"Because photosynthesis!" They exclaim in excitement.

"Good job, everyone!" She walks over towards her desk and grabs a white rectangular case. When she opens it, the class' eyes become glued to it. She hands a cookie to each of her 25 students before taking her place in front.

"Very good, everyone. We have a test on Friday, so make sure that you all study." The class groans in unison.

Keeping her smile, she looks at the group and replies, "I'm sure you will all do well on it, if today is an indicator of your progress. Now, pack up and you are free to go. I'll see you tomorrow morning." She waves and sits at her desk as she gets prepares to go.

"Bye, Miss Juvia!" A plump boy waves before leaving with his friends.

She looks up and smiles, causing him to blush. He was so cute, she thought.

"Goodbye, Jin!" She waves as she watches him go.

* * *

After she packs up, she made her way towards the marketplace. She is planning on making dinner tonight. Even though she already does that, two more plates are supposed to be at the table. She needed to make sure everything was perfect.

She walks up to the section selling vegetables and starts to inspect. She hadn't seen them in what feels like forever. She needed to make sure they were comfortable. Ever since the guild disbanded, they haven't kept in touch. _I hope all is well._ She remembers watching their reaction when the Master announced that the guild was disbanding. She felt more heartbroken for them than her. Unlike her, that guild was the only place they knew. It was as if their family had broken apart. _Maybe some fish and rice would go well with these,_ she mused as she held up the red and green peppers.

An hour and multiple grocery bags later, she began walking. It was then that she finally saw him. The tall, dark-haired figure bypassed her without saying a word. That was their relationship. And she was glad. For years, he had been the target of her unhealthy obsession. And while she still loved him, she was happy that she was so far yet so close to him. Every day it would be like this, and every day, it felt like it was getting better for her. She could keep an eye on him from time-to-time, but she didn't need him. And that was okay for her.

Her apartment is not a traditional apartment. It was more of a home than a building, with three floors. And her floor was home to her and her roommates and Gray and his. As she walked inside, she ran after a closing elevator.

"Wait," she hurried, "leave it open for me!" The door opened, allowing for her to step inside. She bowed and repeatedly thanked the person.

"Mm." The man acknowledged.

Once she looked up, her eyes perked up at the familiar face and greeted, "Hello, Laxus. I didn't see you there."

He looked down at her and nodded. Just as he was going to turn away, he notices all of the bags in her hands. He raises his eyebrow and smirks, "You know, it's just Natsu, not the King of Fiore. I'm sure leftovers would be more than enough for that idiot."

She giggles, "Yes, but we haven't seen him in so long."

"Just a year. It's not like he's been on a hundred-year quest or something."

She shakes her head, "I know that, but it's been a long time since all of us just gathered as friends."

He shrugs. Just as the elevator opens at their stop, he takes some bags from her hand, which surprised her at first, but she accepts it. Ever since Laxus moved in, he has been more sociable. He still isn't much of a talker, yes, but he does provide nice companionship every now and then. She walks behind him as he leads her to her apartment. It's interesting how this all turned out: she is closer to Laxus than she is with Gray. A funny irony as to the fact that Laxus was the one that did not want her in Fairy Tail in the first place and now they talk regularly, more than when she was in the guild.

After he drops her stuff off, he opens the door across from her: the apartment he shares with Gray. Initially, everyone assumed that he would have the Thunder League move in with him, or at least find a place where they all could live, but he separated from them too. Apparently, this time is a time for everyone to follow their own passions, so he disbanded them. That isn't to say that they aren't close or anything, but they do live in separate lives. Bickslow and Freed are now members of Blue Pegasus and Evergreen stayed in Hargeon to open up her own boutique. They all see each other from time-to-time, and according to him, they keep in contact regularly from lacrima devices.

"Laxus." Just as he was about to open the door, he stopped with his foot still in the door.

He turned his head slightly, "Hm?" She turned around, holding up her white box of treats. "Would you like a cookie? I made them for my class, but there are some extras, if you would like one." Her tone was as sweet as her snacks.

A small smirk crept up on his face, "Nah, I think I'll wait for dinner. Isn't that what you taught me?" She smiled in appreciation. If there was one thing that she liked about this new life, it was the fact that she made some unexpected friends.

* * *

She walked inside her apartment already starting to plan her menu. There would be baked fish, steamed vegetables, rice, and her strawberry cake. Erza has been begging her to make some lately anyways. Just as she stepped inside, she saw clothes flying across the living room and a shrill scream. "Get away from me!" The voice squealed. Out comes Lucy in what-looks-to-be a dress. It was ill-fitting and pink.

"Wait, I haven't finished fitting you in! Get over here!" A red menace charged past her.

"No way, Erza! You've already pricked me _ten times_! I'm _not_ doing that again!" She stood behind their couch.

Erza stood in front of the couch, gripping the needles in one hand and a ball of thread in the other. "Lucy, there are still alterations to make."

"I'll wear something else!" She cried.

"Fine, but since I closed my shop early today for you, you better give me your time later. _Or else."_ Erza threatened.

Lucy resigned, "Fine, but can you ease up on the poking please! It hurts!"

"Then I'll be more gentle. Now, come over here and let me finish the dress!" Erza turned her back and made her way towards her room.

"Hello!" Juvia waved to them awkwardly. The scene was not unusual, but with everything going on tonight, the air around the room was busy. It would be the first time that they all saw Natsu since he took off on his own journey. It would be the first time that the gang—well, _most_ of the gang—would have dinner like the old times. It needed to be perfect.

"Hey, Juvia!" Lucy ran towards her. But instead of a hug, it was more like she was using Juvia's body for a shield against Erza. "I'm just getting my outfit fitted, but Erza keeps attacking me."

"I was making alterations! And you won't even stand still!" Erza replied, she was annoyed. And she should be, she already had a load of orders due this week.

"But it hurts!" Lucy whined.

Juvia sighed. It's been awhile since both women have been early enough to see her come in. Erza, following her other passion, has opened up a clothing boutique in Hargeon, specializing in costumes, suits, and uniforms. It was a commute, yes, but that was where the majority of her clients pass through. And it was a perfect spot to see her some old faces, such as the ladies of Mermaid Heel and even Jellal and Crime Sorciere. They were among her first customers. Lucy, on the other hand, got a job as a reporter for Sorcerer Weekly. Sorcerer Weekly headquarters were, however, all the way in Fiore's capital Crocus, therefore making the trip that a longer one than Erza's but it was worth it, according to her. She liked the scenery in Wisteria, it gave her further inspiration for her stories.

"Did you talk to Wendy?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah, I did. She said she was on a mission with Chelia and Lyon and she's sorry that she couldn't make it tonight. But, she said she'll drop by later." Lucy replied.

"Okay." Juvia nodded and walked towards the kitchen with Erza and Lucy in tow with the rest of the bags. "I was so excited to see her too. It would've been the first time since she left that we all would have dinner. I'm glad she's enjoying her time at Lamia Scale though." The other two nodded.

Wendy was originally the fourth roommate, but after a week, Chelia and Lyon recruited her to join Lamia Scale. And they mutually agreed it would be better for her to be around someone around her age and get stronger. Plus, she would have tutors that could further their magical knowledge. They missed her dearly, but it was the best for her. She still visited from time-to-time and she called regularly. It was Wendy that suggested that Juvia became a schoolteacher after noting how attentive she was to her and the rest of the children around town.

"So, what's for dinner?" Lucy took a seat.

"Baked fish, steamed vegetables, and rice."

"And dessert?" Erza asked.

"Your favorite: strawberry cake." Juvia said with a smile.

Erza practically jumped for joy. "Do you need any help? I could—"

"No!" Juvia and Lucy put their hands in front of her to halt any of her movements. Erza was talented at a lot of things—fighting, dressing, designing, sewing—but cooking was not one of them.

"Uh, it's okay! Really! This won't take too long. I just—go back to fixing Lucy's dress. I'll be fine." Juvia quickly said with a forced smile. Lucy gave her an incredulous look.

"Are you sure? Because I could—"

"That won't be necessary. I want to take my time preparing a good meal. You know…"

"Did you see him today?" Erza questioned.

"Him? Who's him?" Juvia asked.

"You know… _him._ Did you see him today?"

"Yeah,' she sighed, 'we didn't speak but we walked passed each other."

"Don't you think that this is too much? I mean you two used to be so close."

"We were close, but only because I made him stay close to me, but we were never that close. And honestly, it's for the better. After our last chat, I think it's better if we keep it that way, at least for now." The two other women nodded, not needing to say anything further.

* * *

Dinner was ready. The tables were set. And the guests were here. Well, most of the guests. Natsu was running late. About 30 minutes late. And everyone were various degrees of annoyed.

"When I see flame breath, I am going to kill him." Gray muttered. It was awkward for him. To be here, in Juvia's apartment, sitting across from her. It was not like they were alone, there was three other people joining them, but he did not like it. He felt himself anxious and ready to leave. But his best friend isn't here and it was testing his nerves.

"Maybe something came up." Juvia said, ignoring his mutter.

Erza gripped her fork, "He better have a good excuse. The cake is getting cold."

"Did you guys tell him the time for him to come over?" Juvia asked, looking at Laxus.

"I told the idiot that to be here by 7. It's almost 8." He was hungry and the scent of the food did not help his case neither.

"He's always had a bad sense of time." Lucy said defensively. She sunk in her seat a bit and sighed. She really wanted to see him. It was all she thought about since he came yesterday.

"Well, tell the dummy needs to get that fixed."

"Where did he go anyways?" Juvia asked.

"I don't know. He just up and left this morning. Said something about going to see something."

"I wonder what could it be." Juvia remarked. She knew, he knew, they all knew where he went. To see the ruins of the guild in Magnolia. It wasn't a surprise since they've done the same.

"Whatever it is, I wish he'd hurry up." Laxus said through gritted teeth.

That was when, like clockwork, there was a knock on the door. A jittery Lucy already stood up. It was him. She knew it would be him. "I'll go get it." As she hurried to the door, she breathed in and out. After all of these months, it was finally time to see him.

When she opened the door, a familiar smile looked back at her. It _was_ him. And Happy. He was taller and his hair longer, but it was still the same Natsu.

"Welcome back!" She greeted.

"Glad to be back." He replied.


	3. Change

The table was quiet. Natsu is here. He came back. And yet it was different. He was still the same man, right? The same Natsu with a shit-eating grin that started fights. But it was different. His growth. His demeanor. Everything and yet, somehow nothing seemed to change about him. Longer hair, taller, more muscular body. Though that should not be the reason for silence.

He seems more powerful, not just in strength but presence. More mature. Much more than the last time. Maybe the last fight changed him. Or maybe it was just time. But something about him was gone. An essence lost. And for that, there was a tinge of sadness that shadowed over dinner. The spark of Fairy Tail has dimmed, even if it was slight.

Uncomfortable over the continuous sound of flatware clanging against plates, Erza finally breaks her silence. "I take it that you haven't heard of a haircut." She says it in her normal tone. At least she tries to. Natsu responds with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess not," he replies.

"If you don't mind me asking, where were you?" She asks, not out of curiosity but out of the type of concern a sibling would have.

"Here and there. Isn't that right, Happy?"

"Aye, sir!" Happy salutes as he continues to chomp on his meal. At least someone hasn't changed their ways.

"Here and there and yet, you still haven't learned any manners. You're still an idiot, I see." Gray broke into a cheeky grin.

Natsu flung out of his seat and screamed, "That's it! Do you wanna go right now?!" The table erupted into laughter. No matter how he looked, he was still the same Natsu. And for the first time, in a long time, it felt like they were back at the guild.

* * *

Juvia observes the table. Even though Natsu was back, she knew that it still was not going to be the same. He still has some demons that he is holding back, hiding from them. And she understood. With time, he would tell them everything. Like he always did. Their laughs were hearty, their conversation loud. Her heart was warmed.

But there still was a tinge of melancholy. Her concern was not on Natsu. It was the man that sat across from her at the table and avoided any eye contact. Gray. He was ignoring her all night. Despite the wishes for old times, it could not happen again. Not after what happened.

" _Damnit, Gray! I love you! I have done all that I can to show you that! And you still-you still won't accept me into your heart!" She was on the brink of tears._

" _That's because I don't love you! I never did!" He replied forcefully. His eyes were cold._

_Her mouth was agape. She was speechless._

Juvia winced slightly. Every time she remembered it, she felt embarrassment at how pathetic she was. She should have known. She knew it all along. She just needed the confirmation. And his answer was what she was waiting for. The justification she needed to move on. And she got it. And she was glad that she did. At least she thought so. She studies Gray for a moment before looking away. He seemed the same as before.

She turns towards the table for conversation.

"So, Natsu, now that you're back, where will you be staying?" Natsu flashes a grin, "With Gray." Gray almost chokes.

Laxus narrows his eyes, "Oh, is that so?" While he may have an extra room, there was only so much of Natsu he could tolerate. He was imagined a living situation with the three and felt himself getting annoyed. The amount of mess that he would have to clean up.

"Yeah! Gray doesn't mind." Natsu shrugged and Happy happily nodded, "Yep, he doesn't mind. Right, Gray?"

Gray glared at him, "What makes you think I want you with me?" Natsu grinned, "Because, why wouldn't you? Who else would kick your ass?"

Before he could respond, Laxus interjects, "Not on my watch."

"Huh?" Natsu was confused.

Gray shook his head, "He's my roommate, dumbass." Natsu almost choked. He coughed furiously as Happy rushed to pat him on the back multiple times. Once he stopped, he looks at the two. He could not believe it. _When did they get close?_ He just thought that Laxus was a neighbor, _not_ a roommate.

"W-What happened to Freed and Bickslow and-and Evergreen?!" He asked. He could not believe it.

"They have lives of their own." Laxus said plainly. They were grown adults; they didn't need him.

Natsu rubbed his head, "Well, I guess so. But, if they aren't living with you, where are they?"

"Blue Pegasus." Erza responded before taking a bite. His eyes widened at the thought. He could see an overbearing Evergreen attempting to overthrow Jenny as the top female mage. But he could not see Freed or Bickslow being one of Ichiya's Men. He shuddered a bit at the idea.

"I just can't imagine it. You two living together. What do you even talk about?" He shook his head.

"Things your dumbass couldn't even comprehend." Gray responded. Truth be told, he did not mind having Laxus as a roommate. Their relationship was surprisingly simple. They were both men of few words so they gave each other space. But when they did talk, it tended to be more philosophical. They did not share feelings, but there was an unspoken mutual understanding.

"Like what?! I bet you I can understand them better than the both of you!" Natsu leaned in closer across the table.

"You idiot." Laxus said plainly. No matter how much he may have looked to mature, he was truly still an unrepentant idiot.

"You take that back!" He stood up.

"Sit down, Natsu. We're at the table." Erza gripped his arm and plopped him back into his seat.

Natsu looked over at Juvia. Sitting across from her was Gray. His eyes trailed from her to him, him to her until it all made sense. He grinned slyly, making them both feel uncomfortable. "I bet Juvia is happy to live so close to Gray," he teases, not paying attention to the atmosphere around the two.

Gray mutters, "Idiot," under his breath. He really did not want him to bring it up. Juvia kept her eyes on the food before getting up from her seat quickly, "Uh-who wants dessert?" Her smile was forced as she tries to change the subject.

Natsu loses his train of thought and immediately raises his hand, "Ooh, I do!" Happy agrees.

"I baked strawberry cake, just how you like it." Juvia hurries towards the kitchen to retrieve the cake. Gray takes a deep breath. That was a good save.

* * *

Dinner went smoothly. Any time anyone tried to ask about his adventure, Natsu answered the questions vaguely. The only thing that he would say was that he saw Gildarts and spent some time traveling with him, but nothing on their conversations.

Juvia cleared the table. Often times, when she hosted dinners, the others would offer to help. But she prefers to do it herself. It was relaxing. But with him still there, it felt anything but.

After dinner, the group spreads. Erza, Lucy, and Natsu were all talking—quite loudly—in the living room. Happy was taking a nap. And Laxus was nowhere to be found. As she collected the dishes, she tried her best to not make too much noise. Gray was still sitting at the table. Not that she did not want to disturb him, but more like she did not want to draw attention towards herself and make him look at her. Unbeknownst to her, as she picked up a plate, her elbow accidentally knocked over a glass. She jumped once she heard it smash.

"Oh my God!" She exclaims before rushing to a closet to pull out a broom and dustpan. The whole time Gray was looking at her.

"I got it." He said, picking up the bigger glass shards. He dropped it in a trash can. When he dusted his hands off, he noticed blood pouring down his palms.

Juvia turned to look at him. When she saw blood, her mouth made a big 'O' shape and dashed towards him. "You're cut! I'll go get the first aid kit!"

"I got it." He said quietly.

She did not hear him, instantly running towards the bathroom. She came back with her trusty oversized kit. Placing it on the counter, she quickly took his hand and observed. "You're hurt." She tried to lead him towards the sink to wash the blood off but before she could put his hand under the water, he snatched his hand away.

"I said, I got it!" He said angrily. "You're always overreacting and never listen!" His tone was so loud that he caught the attention of the others in the living room. Before they could ask if anyone was okay, he stormed out of there, slamming the door behind him. Tears welled up in Juvia's eyes. She was only trying to be nice. The one interaction they did have and he snaps at her.

She turned around to face the others, eyes closed, taking a breath. A small tear threatened to creep down her cheek, but she managed to suck it in. Maybe this was going to be harder than she thought. She did not realize how bad it truly was between them.


	4. Aloe Vera

It was tense. After Gray's blow up, the party died down. Natsu found himself on the balcony, taking a breath of fresh air. He was back after all this time. It's only been a year, but it felt like a millennia passed. Everything isn't the same. Maybe it was just his wishful thinking that brought him here. He figured, if he came back he could figure everything out from here. But it looks like it's going to be a lot more complicated.

" _You know, Natsu, sometimes pretending to be strong does more harm than good. You don't need to be okay all the time. Pretending to be okay is the worst thing you can do." Gildarts replied._

_Since there was an abundance of orphans, Gildarts was always seen as a father figure for the younger members, including Natsu. He always saw Gildarts as someone to aspire to. He was adventurous, he was brave, and most importantly, strong. That's why every time he came back from a mission he would try to fight him. It was not only a test of strength, but a way to receive individual attention from the older man. Something he wished he had more of with Igneel._

_But this time, it was different. Instead of looking for a fight, Natsu needed advice. He needed guidance on what was going to be his next move, on his own. That still hadn't sunken in yet completely. But he was doing that purposely. In truth, Natsu was blaming himself. For everything. If only he fought hard enough, Fairy Tail wouldn't have been destroyed (again). Fairy Tail wouldn't have disbanded. He thought about his friends; he felt like a failure. No matter how hard he tried this time, he couldn't do it. He couldn't keep the guild together._

" _I know. But I can't just sit there and be weak. I need to get stronger. For everyone. For Gramps, for the guild, for Igneel. I can't just idly sit by. I need to get stronger. To defeat Zeref." Natsu's passion was ablaze as he said the name. He was the cause for all this. Everything he knew and loved was gone. He took it all away from him._

" _And that day will come. But until then, you need a break from it all. See the world a bit. You know, travel. Get to know yourself."_

" _But who am I without Fairy Tail?" Natsu replied somberly._

" _You're Natsu Dragneel, that's who you are. And will always be. You're a mage with a lot of potential—with or without Fairy Tail."_

Gildarts' words were ringing in the back of his mind. _Yeah, but what's all that potential without a guild?_ He scoffs to himself. Two of his father figures in his life left him. He had no purpose, or guidance any more.

Lucy observed in the distance as Natsu watched the night sky. She was happy to see him but still slightly angered. After she let him in, she had been going through mixed emotions. She had planned to speak to him after dinner, but she didn't know what to say to him. It was all too much for her to take in. Everything from his newfound appearance to his demeanor, it was just all too much. She thought about the time she went to look for him and he was gone. Disappeared without a trace. And she didn't want for that to happen again.

Just as she turned and ready to leave, she heard, "Leaving already?" She turned to face Natsu who had a small smirk on his face. How she missed it.

"I was just-I was just-I needed some air." She said quickly.

"You know he didn't mean to." Erza tried to comfort Juvia.

"I understood exactly what he meant. You don't have to cover for him. What's done is done." Juvia responded.

* * *

 

Erza offered to help her clean up, and for the first time, she took her up on it. She saw the whole incident with Gray play out.

"Juvia, I know him. Something is bothering him. He would never act like this on purpose."

"But he did. And he did it." Juvia says in defeat. "It wasn't always like this. He was nice. But like usual, I came on too strong."

"Juvia-" Juvia interrupted her before she could answer.

"I can't keep blaming myself like this. I was only trying to help."

"Do you still love him?"

Juvia answered quietly, "I can only tolerate so much."

* * *

 

"Why didn't you call?" Lucy asked. Her voice was quiet. It took her all that she could to resist to the tears threatening to run.

"Huh? Luce-"

"You couldn't call me? You couldn't write me? Hell, sent me a lacrima communication?!" Her voice was shaken. It was shaken with all of her pent-up anger that she bottled for a year.

"Lu-"

"You jerk!' Tears welled up in her eyes, 'I waited for you! I waited all this time for you and you never once contacted me! I thought we were friends! I thought were close enough, that we could tell each other everything." Warm tears raced down her face.

"So, imagine my surprise when I went to look for you and you were gone."

Natsu grew quiet. He knew one day he was going to have to face her. "I needed some time." His voice resigned.

"We all needed some time! The build disbanded for fuck sakes! But still, not once did you think that maybe consider how else did everyone felt? How I felt?"

"Luce, I-I-I'm sorry." He lowered his head. "It's just, seeing Igneel again and then seeing him die once I bonded with him again. It was all too much. I just needed time to make sense of it all."

Lucy closed her eyes, trying to gain her composure. "I see." She opened her eyes once more. "Call me when you figure things out." She said softly before making her way back inside.

* * *

 

Gray laid in bed. He stared at his bandaged hand, observing the lines and shapes. _Why did I do that? She was only trying to help._ He was thinking about before. His relationship with Juvia shouldn't have ended up like this.

It's not that he hated Juvia, because he didn't. He just didn't know what to do. After everything that happened, he just didn't need any distractions. And Juvia was that, a distraction. He liked the distraction, but as of now, he couldn't afford it. Not right now.

He had something to do. He had a goal. He had a purpose. And that was to destroy Zeref. To avenge his father, his family, his sanity. Juvia wouldn't understand, she would only be in his way.

" _Gray, what are you thinking?" An inquisitive Juvia asked. She caressed his face._

" _Nothing." He stated, "Go back to sleep." He groaned as he turned away from her._

_It was the second week that he stayed at Juvia's place. They had gotten close after the Tartarus battle. He was comfortable enough to the point of spending the night. With her._

_She held him tighter, closer to her and kissed his back. "Whatever it is, you haven't been sleeping, my love."_

" _Nothing."_

" _It isn't nothing if you're losing sleep." She replied._

" _Go to bed, Juvia." He responded again._

" _Fine. You'll tell me when you need to."_

_She loved him. She was willing to wait for him._

* * *

 

Laxus had many hobbies. One of them included gardening. Very few people knew of this except the Thunder Legion and Makarov. But gardening wasn't just some hobby he recently took up.

Truth be told, ever since he was a kid, he would tend to a small garden at his grandfather's place. He grew everything-from vegetables and fruits to herbs. He was a sickly boy. He needed to be healed and hospitalized often. Ever since then, he grew an aversion to being sick-and weak-and began a garden for holistic treatments. He knew all about botany and herbology, about Eastern and Western medicines, about how each plant cures which ailment.

Here in Wisteria, he had a garden on the building's roof. He tended to it most days. That's if he didn't have a mission to keep himself busy these days, but even on his missions, he would spend some time collecting foreign roots. Times like this, he missed his crew. But these days, he spends time with a new companion.

"You didn't have to leave so early." Juvia took her usual place next to him before the tomatoes.

"It was awkward in there. I couldn't really enjoy it." He said honestly. The reluctant Sun was preparing to wake.

"You're right, it was. But it was nice seeing some of the old group back." Juvia tried to change the subject, but Laxus knew why she was here.

He turned to face her. He noticed her eyes. Her sad eyes. He felt bad but didn't say anything.

Juvia raised the tiny burlap sack to show him. "I bought some aloe vera seeds. It's supposed to be good for healing, right?" Laxus chuckled a bit.

"Heh, I wouldn't exactly raise them in this garden. Considering that they don't need much water in the first place."

Juvia was his gardening partner. It happened some time ago: his budding friendship with her. Despite being cordial acquaintances at the guild, he never really had the chance to speak to her and her to him. It just wasn't something he thought about.

But when he saw her-saw her crouched down on the ground as she tended to her sprouts, he decided that he wasn't going to make it awkward and pretend she wasn't there. So he spoke to her. And from that one small talk came a conversation to full-blown conversations to meeting in the mornings once a week.

She was a lot more different than he knew. She was quieter, softer...sadder. It was as if she was undergoing her own transformation. They wouldn't talk about their problems; it was an unspoken rule that they had. So they would talk...about anything. Talk about life in general. Sometimes about themselves, or other people but just life.

They stood before the empty plot. "It does more than healing, you know." Laxus said quietly.

"I just need it for that." Juvia responded in a hushed tone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is one of my newest stories. Hope you like it!


End file.
